


A Sensual Man

by eclecticanarchist



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Divergance, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Spoilers, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, different ending of s01e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticanarchist/pseuds/eclecticanarchist
Summary: A different version of what went on that night in episode 8...





	A Sensual Man

“If it wasn’t gonna be you it would’ve been someone else,” David said, “my wife’s a very sensual woman.” 

Frank’s eyes dropped, watching the sway of David’s slim hips as he stumbled away. He shook his head, smile still hanging on his lips. It felt nice to have someone to joke around with, to ease up a bit and just laugh, even if it was about David’s particularly generous...endowment. That posed a whole other knot of problems, especially given the stirrings in his gut whenever he looked at the other man. Sure he couldn’t stand him but something had changed in their relationship. They might have been friends. 

If they were in a different time and a different place he could be content. Then David just had to ramble on about Madami. About telling Madani. And just like that all the warm happy drunk feelings are doused in a harsh spray of reality. 

He didn’t even have time for the rush of guilt (Maria) before David’s drunk ass was fumbling for with the phone ready to ruin everything. Even steadily buzzed Frank was more than ready for the limo punches David threw his way, more than strong enough to heave him up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and to onto the bed. They were close. Frank could feel the uneven pattern of David’s breathing, feel the warmth caught between their bodies, pressed chest to chest. Then David kissed him. 

It was sloppy and wet, David’s lips were chapped and tasted too much of whiskey but all the same Frank felt a surge like an electrical current shoot through him. The other man collapsed back onto the bed, one hand still draped around the back of Frank’s neck. He could feel his heart pick up speed as he realized what had just happened. He lurched back, letting David’s hand flop uselessly to the crumby duvet. David had kissed him. David had kissed him. 

David who was married who had two kids who was straight as far as Frank knew had kissed him. Him who was a walking disaster zone, whose presence endangered anyone stupid enough to get near who couldn’t afford to worry about someone else. He was drunk that was all. David was drunk and horny and he kissed you that was all. Frank tried to rationalize it as best he could, reminded himself again and again that he Loves Maria. That he can’t betray Maria. Another part of him whispers that Maria is gone. That she is gone and not here with him now sharing laughs and whiskey and kisses in this shitty hideout. 

Frank was pacing now, hands running over the rough rasp of his stubble. David was drunk. It’s been a fluke. He probably wouldn’t remember it in the morning. But the same part of Frank that insisted Maria was gone wished it wasn’t a fluke. That David would remember the kiss in the morning. That he’d want to kiss him again. 

 

\----

 

The next morning, David woke to a raging hangover, a harsh clanging sound, and one crystal clear memory: the feel of Frank’s lips against his own. 

David groaned sitting up slowly as the man himself saunters easily into the makeshift bedroom, bowl in hand. Frank cooked. Frank cooked breakfast for him after he’d made a huge ass of himself the night before. 

“I’m sorry,” he started “I think I kissed you last night and you didn’t need that or want that and just forget anything I said or did. Except for the part about Madani.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Frank replies gruffly, dark eyes firmly fixed on his bowl. “We aren’t talking to Madani, that’s final.”

The blonde man paused, completely floored by the strange stoic man in front of him. ‘It wasn’t that bad’? David had kept his manful crush on the Punisher on the down low and here he was saying that their kiss ‘wasn’t that bad’? What was that supposed to mean? 

“What?” David asked cautiously, still confused by this whirlwind of events. Frank looked up at him with those big soulful eyes and David could see a question there. “What do you mean it wasn’t that bad?”

“You were drunk and I was drunk and it wasn’t that bad,” now it was Frank’s turn to pause, “I know you love Sarah. We can forget it happened. If it makes things easier.

“If that’s easier?” David laughed “how would that be any easier? How is anything with you easy Frank? Can you tell me that? How come there always has to be some complication like an injury or emotions or a kiss?! Can you tell me that? No of course you can’t. Just. Please. Did you like it?”

Frank paused again and then nodded. David gulped. Their bowls of soup sat forgotten on the table and David’s headache matched with the quickening best of his heart. 

“Would you like to do it again?” 

And then Frank is across the table like it’s nothing and kissing him. Kissing him like it’s what he was made to do, like it was a mission he was bent on carrying out. He wrapped his fingers in David’s hair, pulling them apart just long enough for the other man to smile and nod before moving in to kiss him, this time gently. Even gentle kisses from Frank were filled with a passion and made David’s skin feel like it was lit up with some sort of wonderful energy. 

Frank’s wide hands braced against his hip, pressing him gently until his back bumps against the table. Frank let out a low grunt before lifting the smaller man up and back onto the tabletop, accidentally banging David’s elbow in the process. As they kissed, David’s chuckles starting off low and infrequent and building toward fullscale laughs. 

“What’s so funny?” Frank pulled back, a questioning smile on his lips.

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” he asked, looking down at the obvious bulge in Frank’s jeans.

“Both actually,” Frank muttered in reply, one hand reaching to remove the gun from his pants and setting it on the countertop next to them both. David started laughing again and this time it was clear he wasn’t going to stop soon. Frank smiles, easing away to give the other man space as he doubled over on the kitchen table in a fit of giggles. Eventually, the cascade of David’s laughter slowed to the occasional trickle.

“We don’t have condoms.”

“I don’t put out on the first date.” 

“I liked that Frank. I liked that a lot.”

“Me too, David.”

“But there are so many reasons we shouldn’t do this. Besides the condoms. My family…” David trails off and Frank nods. With everything that was at stake now, they couldn’t run the risk of romantic feelings. Damn. Frank wasn’t sure how likely it was that they’d both make it through this alive but it would have to wait. They just would have to ignore the sexual tension and muddle through like adults. 

“Right,” Frank nods. “David leaned forward to rest his forehead against his clavicle and sighs. “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah episode 8 man....episode 8....
> 
> Also I have an urgent need for a happy domestic frank/david/sarah au plS someone write the two of them accepting Frank lovingly into their home PLEASE


End file.
